Honō
Honō (炎, Honō, litt. Fire), sometimes also spelled as Honou, is a kitsune half demon and the biological father of Saki Yonaka. Originally the leader of an unnamed guild of sell-swords and assassins hailing from the Demon Realm, he ventured into the World of the Living at some point where he ended up working as the gartner for the local Daimyo's family. Honō later became the lover of the family's only child, Kinu, who bore him his illegitimate daughter, Saki, and ended up bringing her to the Demon Realm shortly before the birth of his firstborn daughter. Honō is also the bastard, and only, son of the deceased Yonaka Patriarch, ever since the discovery of Yakusatsu Yonaka's true parentage, which legally makes him the leading candidate for the post of Supreme Commander within the Yonaka Clan, much to the ire of Tsubaki Yonaka. Up until recently he was thought to have perished along with his mate and daughter some few hundred years ago, but new information discovered by Yakusatsu Yonaka revealed that Honō is very much alive and currently resides somewhere in the northern parts of Japan along with his guild of demonic sell-swords and assassins. Along with his second-in-command, Kyouran, Hono has been building up the manpower to topple the Yonaka Clan for the last two hundred years. Appearance Having largely inherited the appearance of his demonic parent, Honō has a very willowy, firm build and pale skin decorated with dark markings of demonic nature. His facial features are sharp and somewhat alluring with his slanted eyes and a constant superior smirk on his lips. Honō's hair is a rather unique mixture of silvery gray and black, the top of it silvery and the bottom stark black with strange patterns of dark hair reaching up towards the silvery top of it, and also has a tendency to defy gravity by standing out straight behind or beside him. His stark red eyes has over the years become somewhat of a trademark for Honō, having helped him immensely in building up enough of a reputation to earn him the name "Chi Ken" (血剣, litt. Blood Sword). He usually dresses in loosely fitting, dark clothes, most often in barely tied together kimonos ''decorated in large floral patterns, and has a blue coat resting on his shoulders at all times. He also carries a ''katana within a sheath made from cherry-wood in his sash. Personality Much like his kinsmen, the kitsune race, Hono is quite the prankster and tends to have a very positive and curious perspective on life around him. He has a fondness for the finer things in life, something that his subordinates within the Demon Guild he leads constantly notes in amusement, and is often found with a bottle or cup of sake nearby for current or future use. Even though he is the leader of one of the many mercenary and sell-sword Demon Guilds within the Demon Realm, Hono is rarely seen acting like it by any of his friends or employers as he prefers to keep a very loose grip on his forces, trusting them not to betray the faith he has in his comrades and subordinates. He is frequently ridiculed for this behavior by the others leaders of the Demon Guilds, known as the Ketsueki Shucho, whenever they are gathered for their yearly assemblies in the Demon Realm. Hono himself has a rather careless opinion regarding many of the other faction-leaders within the Demon Realm and has been noted by both Tsubaki Yonaka and her son, Yakusatsu Yonaka, to have somewhat of a reputation for starting feuds and clashes between many of the factions solely by speaking his mind regarding his personal opinions. He is unpredictable and has developed a strange habit of constantly taunting any newcomer who either stumbles across him and his Guild or whoever has hired him for his mercenaries, more often than not letting his honest opinion hit those he is either pitted against or works with. However, while Hono honestly enjoys toying around with people and tricking them into embarrassing situations he holds one of the sharpest minds within the Demon Realm where matters of war are concerned. He is a veteran of several wars and brutal skirmishes within the world he originates from and knows better than most how both the political and militaristic landscape lies within the Demon Realm's ruling families. While usually trying to stay out of the skirmishes for power that constantly shifts within the Demon Realm, Hono has more often than not been forced to have his Guild choose a side in order to continue the survival of his subordinates. This has created a bond between him and his comrades that is not easily broken and he has a rather easy time managing the large masses of both lower and higher demons that make up his ranks of soldiers. Despite constantly surrounding himself with courtesans and escort-girls for various lengths of time, Hono is still very loyal to his deceased lover, Kinu, and has vowed to never be with another woman, be it demon or human, for as long as he lives. This vow of chastity hasn't deterred him from remaining a ladies' man, though, and he is often seen attempting to seduce or lure in any beautiful woman he finds in his path. The love he once felt for his human lover and mate has not diminished even slightly from the day she passed on, and Hono is ready to do whatever it takes to honor her final wish before her death. Category:Male Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Demon